The Resistance
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Hanya karena perang, aku dan adiku terpisah. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh para pasukkan Jerman itu. Warning: OOC, miss typo. Angst dan sasusaku belom kerasa.
1. Halaman 1

**Author's note: Hai, saya Meine Nacht. Salah satu author, hem... Yang cukup lama hiatus dari fandom Naruto dan sekarang saya balik lagi pengen bikin fic di fandom ini XD. Oh ya ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto kalau sebetulnya fic-fic saya yang lama belom diapus hehe... Mungkin sebelumnya nama saya Uchiha Ryu Mizu sekarang nama saya udah ganti XD.**

**Udah cukup sampe sini dulu saya ngebacotnya XD.**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, abal, dan mungkin banyak lagi.**

**Listening to: Aiya 4000 years- china/Yao hetalia axis power.**

**Disclaimer belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Inggris 8 Desember 1876._

Gadis itu berlari, ketakutan dikejar sang pedagang.

"Hei, kau bocah ingusan kembalikan apel-apelku! Cepat!" perintah sang pedagang. "Jangan lari kau bocah!" teriak keras sang pedagang.

"Ini hanya lima apel pak!" teriak gadis itu berhenti dari pelariannya. "Kumohon, adik-adikku kelaparan diluar sana. Biarkan aku mengambil apel-apel anda, adik-adik saya perlu makan pak..." kata gadis itu memelas.

"Memangnya itu masalahku hah!" sembur bapak-bapak tadi. "Mau adik-adikmu kelaparan, mau adik-adikmu mati, itu semua bukan masalah saya!" teriak bapak-bapak tadi sambil menampar gadis itu. "Kembalikan apelku bocah!" kata bapak-bapak itu sambil menarik sebuah bungkusan yang dipegang erat gadis itu.

"Kumohon pak..." kata gadis itu memelas."Saya dan adik saya lapar, sedangkan bapak mempunyai banyak makanan." pelas Sakura lebih.

"Kau pikir aku akan kasihan dengan wajah bodohmu itu, hah!" teriak bapak-bapak itu. "Berikan apel yang tadi kamu curi! Cepat!" perintah bapak-bapak itu murka.

Gadis itu menendang perut pedagang tadi. "Sial." desih gadis itu. Kemudian ia pun melarikan dia sambil membawa erat bungkus apel tadi.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" teriak bapak pedagang tadi.

"Ino," panggil gadis yang baru mencuri sebungkus apel. "Kakak bawa makanan." kata gadis itu sambil menaruh bungkusan di atas meja rumah- maaf maksudnya gubuk.

"Makanan! Aku mau kak, Ino lapar. Kakak baru kemana saja?" tanya gadis kecil berambut pirang dikuncir kuda cantik.

"Sudahlah, jangan tanyakan kakak kemana. Sana makan, kakak bawakan apel." kata gadis itu sambil membuka bungkusan apel tadi, ia pun mengambil sebuah apel dan diberikan ke adiknya.

"Terima kasih kak," kata Ino sambil mengambil apel yang diberikan oleh gadis tadi. Ino pun segera melahap apel segar tadi. "Kak Sakura, dapet apel dari mana?" tanya Ino polos.

DEG...

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terdiam, takut tuk menjawab. "Hem... Dari teman." kata Sakura menjawab dengan lancar. Ia tahu ia berbohong, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengajari adiknya untuk mencuri bukan?

Ino hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya teman kakak siapa? Kenalin teman kakak yang baik itu dong ke Ino, biar kita bisa bermain bertiga kak." pinta Ino.

"E-e... Baiklah, nanti kakak kenalkan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ino pun hanya bersorak gembira saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. "Sekarang waktunya tidur adik kecilku... Sudah kenyang kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, sudah kenyang kok kak," jawab Ino. "Janji ya besok kakak kenalkan aku sama teman kakak yang baik itu."

Sakura hanya membalas anggukan sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang Ino tidur dulu ya." kata Sakura lembut, sesudahnya ia mengantarkan Ino ke tempat tidurnya, walaupun hanya tikar itu adalah tempat tidur kesukaan Ino karena bisa tertidur bersama kakak kesayangannya, Sakura.

"Bodoh... Sampai kapan aku terus berbohong pada Ino," guman Sakura penuh penyesalan, sedih. "Nanti, besok pagi masa' aku harus bilang ke Ino bahwa temanku itu sedang sakit, alasan itu kan sudah ku pakai berkali-kali." kata Sakura.

DHUAR...!

Semuanya tiba-tiba berubah, malam yang sunyi menjadi tempat berperang.

"Apa itu kak?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Ja-jangan-jangn tentara jerman menyerang lagi... Kenapa begini, Ino pegang tangan kakak ya!" perintah Sakura. "Jangan sampai lepas." suruh Sakura sambil mengandeng tangan kecil Ino keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Baik Kak." kata Ino menuruti perkataan kakaknya.

DHUAR...!

"ino!" teriak Sakura saat dirinya dan Ino terpisah. Setelah itu kesadaran memudar.

Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Rasa kantuk masih mengelilinginya. "Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura saat ia melihat seseorang pemuda didepannya, rambut pemuda itu mencuat kebelakang seperti ayam, dia pemuda yang tampan.

"Aku adalah anggota organisasi _Resistance_ Inggris. Kau terselamatkan saat pasukan _Nazi_ menyerang daerah Anda," kata pemuda tampan itu. "Oh, hampir saja aku lupa. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha seperti yang saya bilang tadi saya adalah salah satu anggota _Resistance _Inggris." kata Sasuke mengenalkan diri.

"Mana adikku?" tanya Sakura langsung.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Adikmu? Maaf, di daerah Anda hanya ada dua orang lagi... Tetapi itu pasti bukan adikmu, aku akan menjelaskan. Salah satunya bernama Robert Christian, dia berumur 36 tahun dan dia tidak mungkin adikmu, orang kedua adalah Natalia Cloria, umurnya memang baru tujuh belas, tapi umurmu sendiri sekitar belasan tahun juga. Jadi... Yang kubutuhkan sekarang, siapa namamu, berapa umurmu, dan...-"

"Jangan gila!" bentak Sakura kesal, ia memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Pasti ada adikku, dia jelas-jelas bersamaku waktu itu!" teriak Sakura.

"Kumohon tenangkan diri Anda Nona...-"

"Tenang! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" bentak Sakura penuh kekesalan, ia berdiri dari tempat ia tadi tertidur. "Bagaimana kalau saudaramu satu-satunya menghilang di tengah perang! Kau tenang-tenang saja bergitu!" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak.

"Anggota kami akan mencari adik anda, sekarang saya mohon anda tenang. Kalau anda tidak tenang kami yang akan _menenangkan_ diri Anda Nona." kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dingin.

"Ba-baiklah, kau janji?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke penuh pengharapan. "Ino adalah keluargaku satu-satunya." unggah Sakura hampir menangis. Sakura kembali terduduk lemas di kasur tempat ia tak sadarkan diri.

"_Resistance_ tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi sebelumnya," jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang, siapa nama anda?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura," kata Sakura. "Haruno Sakura." ulangnya.

"Umur anda?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Enam belas tahun," kata Sakura. "Dan bolehkah kali ini saya yang bertanya?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Ia sekarang sudah mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke yakin. "Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?" kata Sasuke kepada Sakura. "Hem, apa aku terlalu formal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak, anda biasa-biasa saja. Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah..." ada jeda diantara perkataan Sakura. "Bisakah saya menjadi anggota _Resistance_?" tanya Sakura yakin.

"_Resistance_ bukanlah organisasi yang suka main-main Nona," kata Sasuke. "Bila anda ingin masuk ke dalam organisasi _Resistance_ anda harus berlatih menjadi agen, berlatih memakai lima bahasa yaitu Perancis, Jerman, Polandia, Jepang, dan yang terakhir Rusia, dan anda harus tidak bisa dalam lima bahasa itu anda harus mempunyai logat yang sama. Itu semua bukanlah hal yang gampang." unggah Sasuke yakin.

"Latih aku, aku pasti bisa," kata Sakura yakin. "Biarkan aku membalaskan dendam adikku, kumohon." pelas Sakura.

"Itu tidak bisa segampang itu Nona-"

"Kalau kau bisa masuk dalam _Resistance, _kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Sakura yakin.

"Karena saya sudah mendapat perlatihan khusus, sedangkan anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kalau begitu latih aku Tuan Sasuke yang tampan," sindir Sakura. "Jangan merendahkan aku karena aku seorang gadis yang masih kecil dan tidak bisa apa-apa." kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke, jeda beberapa saat di perkataannya. "Aku yang akan melatihmu. Ini akan keras nona, bila anda ingin menyerah anda boleh kapan saja berkata pada saya." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerah," jawab Sakura yakin. "Aku pasti akan berhasil menjadi anggota _Resistance._"

**Naruto belongs to **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The Resistance belongs to **** Meine Nacht.**

_6 tahun kemudian, Inggris, 4 Januari 1882._

"Di tubuhnya sudah tidak ada barang apapun yang terbuat dari Inggris, semuanya sudah buatan negara Prussia, ia siap." kata seorang gadis dari bagian pemeriksaan.

"Terima kasih Hinata," balas perawat berkuncir empat. "Agen Sakura, anda sudah siap. Sekarang anda akan diturunkan di negara Prussia," kata perawat itu. "Ingat, pakai logat orang Prusia jangan pakai logat orang Inggris, berjalan di kiri jalan bukan di kanan jalan seperti di Inggris, saat tertidur anda jangan sampai mengguman dalam bahasa Inggris gunakan bahasa Jerman, dan yang paling penting adalah jaga dirimu dari kelompok _Gestapo_." kata perawat berkuncir empat mengingatkan.

"Terima kasih atas peringatanmu Temari, aku tidak akan lupa." kata Sakura.

"Kau diberi uang sekitar 500000 €. Anda mengerti?" tanya Temari. "Jangan pergunakan uang kalau tidak perlu. Anda juga harus segera mencari pekerjaan setiba di Prussia, agar tidak dicuragai oleh Gestapo."

"Ya." jawab Sakura.

"Setelah sampai di Prussia, kau diperbolehkan hanya boleh membeli satu surat kabar, tidak boleh dua atau tiga karena itu akan langsung membuat_ Gestapo_ mencurigakan Anda." kata Hinata kembali memperingatkan.

"Itu semua sudah ada di daftar pelatihanku selama ini. Terima kasih juga untuk Hinata yang sudah berbaik hati mengingatkan lagi." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah," unggah Hinata. "Kau akan diturunkan di West Prussia, disana ada agen Sasuke telah menunggu anda," kata Hinata. "Dan satu lagi agen Sakura, ini pil bunuh diri dalam waktu empat puluh detik anda akan mati tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Pakai ini bila para agen _Gestapo_ menangkap anda." kata Hinata sembari memberikan pil bunuh diri pada Sakura.

"Dan bila ada apa-apa segera beritahu Inggris lewat radio, mengerti?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, segera saya lakukan bila ada gerak-gerik dari pasukkan sekutu yang mencurigakan." balas Sakura yakin.

"Agen Sakura, ini adalah pasport baru anda, passport Prussia." kata Hinata sambil memberikan buku kecil.

"Ya, terima kasih Hinata," kata Sakura sembari menerima passport barunya. "Apakah saya perlu membawa radio untuk menghubungi Inggris?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Agen Sasuke sudah membawa radio tersebut," kata Temari.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan berangkat sekarang ke Prussia." jawab Sakura.

"Semoga perjalanan menyenangkan agen Sakura," kata Temari. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Sampai jumpa agen Sakura, semoga anda selamat." kata Hinata.

"_Danke _semuanya." jawab Sakura.

**TBC...**

**Resistance adalah salah satu kelompok organisasi di Inggris untuk melawan Nazi Jerman, itu semua ada di WWI dan WWII. Resistance ada di banyak negara, mereka disebar ke berbagai negara yang dijajah Jerman.**

**Gestapo adalah kelompok organisasi Jerman, mereka sangat kejam. Gestapo juga disebar ke berbagai negara.**

**Prussia adalah negara yang sudah tidak ada lagi di peta dunia yang sekarang, negara itu sudah menjadi bagian Jerman sekarang.**

**Danke = Terima kasih dalam bahasa Jerman.**

**Author's note: Terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic gaje saya, RmR ya, Read must Review. Thank you...**

**Sign, Meine Nacht.**


	2. Halaman 2

**Author's note: Maaf~ saya baru bisa update sekarang, sungguh saya minta maaf sekali lagi maaf. Oke berhubung saya lagi kepengen ngetik fic jadi saya memutuskan mengupdate fiction saya yang berjudul **_**'The Resistance'**_** ini. Yang chapter lalu ada kesalahan di tanggal. Maaf semuanya… diganti, harusnya tahunnya menjadi 1923-1929.**

**Rate: T.**

**Warning: Miss typo, OOC banget, sejarah seadanya (dan mungkin saya salah, maka harap jangan percaya! Apalagi tanggal-tanggalnya), dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing (s): SasuSaku, slight SaIno**

**Listening to: Vanilla Twilight- Owl City.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_Prussia, 6 Januari 1929._

Sakura hanya menatap keadaan sekitar di luar pesawat yang ia naiki, salju putih menutupi hutan bagian selatan negara Prussia, memang musim dingin baru saja datang.

"Kau siap _Miss_?_" _tanya pilot pesawat itu tiba-tiba dengan tambahan senyuman hangat ala Inggris tentunya.

Sakura hanya melirik remeh pilot itu, "Apakah aku pernah tidak siap?" tanya balik Sakura. "Turunkan aku setelah aku memakai peralatan mendaratku!" suruh Sakura. "Dan jangan lupa doakan aku kembali ke tempat kelahiranku dengan selamat."

Pilot itu tertawa keras, "Kau tidak menyeruhku mendoakanmu pun aku akan mendoakanmu, kita ini kan keluarga, nona agen."

"Kuharap begitu Lee."

"Agen Sasuke memang agak pendiam, tetapi aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta." canda Lee itu sambil tertawa keras.

Sakura hanya mendesah kesal dan mencubit lengan Lee, dengan bringas tentunya. "Akan kubunuh kau kalau mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kumohon Lee, jangan gila, jangan jodohkan aku dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu." kata Sakura kesal, dan tentunya masih mencubit Lee.

"Auw, Sakura, sekarang biarkan aku yang memohon padamu, bila kau dan aku tidak mau mati dengan lucu karena pesawat ini oleng, lalu diketahui para Gestapo, lalu ditembaki, lalu meledak dan akhirnya jatuh." kata Lee.

"Satu, kau terlalu berlebihan," kata Sakura kesal. "Dan…lalu? Apa peduliku? Bila pesawat ini ditembaki dan aku punya parasut yang sudah kupasang di tubuhku sejak tadi, aku kan tinggal loncat dari pesawat ini juga." oceh Sakura sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

"Yang kuketahui kau juga akan mati Sakura," jawab asisten pilot kesal, mungkin karena dia mendengar ocehan tidak berguna dari dua orang aneh yang ada didalam pesawat itu. "Saat kau turun dari pesawat dan memakai parasutmu, dan ada dua cara kematianmu, yang pertama sudah kupastikan saat kau terjatuh di air yang dinginnya dibawah sembilan belas derajat pasti kau mati kedinginan-

"Yang kedua bila kau jatuh kedalam air dan selamat, kupastikan agen-agen Gestapo itu akan mengejarmu dan membunuhmu dengan disiksa terlebih dahulu." oceh asisten pesawat itu dengan tampang mengerikan, bisa dibilang tampang psikopat.

"Neji…kau, menyebalkan." hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura setelah beberapa lama Neji berbicara begitu panjang.

.

.

.

"Semoga saja gadis berambut pink itu selamat saat mendarat nanti," dengus seorang pemuda berambut raven kesal. "Ia sudah delapan kali gagal dalam pelatihan mendarat saat itu, bagaimana ya? Geez, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa maunya atasanku sampai menurunkan gadis belum berpengalaman di Prussia." decah kesal pemuda itu.

Ia tampan, dengan memakai jaket musim dingin buatan penjahit Jerman bewarna kuning dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar leher jaket itu, ia juga sengaja mendobel celana panjangnya hanya karena suhu diluar -19, ya mungkin ia masih berterima kasih pada atasannya karena ia diturunkan di Prussia bukan di Rusia.

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya, hanya menyebutkan namanya mungkin beberapa eh- bukan beberapa tetapi banyak dari anggota The Resistance mengetahui dia, siapa yang tidak tahu agen terlatih sejak umur sepuluh tahun? Jawabannya adalah para Gestapo dan para Nazi.

"Bukannya lebih baik dia diturunkan di Polandia bersama orang berambut kuning cerewet itu…" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Menurutku Polandia akan menjadi misi yang sangat mudah untukku agen Sasuke," jawab seorang gadis dari belakang Sasuke. "Naruto sudah diturunkan bersama Kiba, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas karenanya." canda Sakura.

"Hhh…maaf saja aku tidak pernah cemas karena Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda agen Sasuke-"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu disini," potong Sasuke. "Panggil saja Sasuke kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke remeh pada Sakura dan yang ditanyai hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Verstehen (1) tuan Sasuke." jawab Sakura sambil menekankan kata tuan.

.

.

.

"Menurut Vater (2), gaun merah muda ini atau biru laut ini yang lebih indah?" tanya gadis berambut blonde. "Menurut ayah lebih baik rambutku tergerai atau dikuncir?" tanyanya lagi, sambil memutar-putar tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"Semuanya cantik bagimu liebe(3), tapi menurut ayah kau cantik dengan tampilan natural didepan tamu-tamu, daripada kamu tampil menor nanti." jawab seorang laki-laki, sudah dimakan umur memang, berapa kerutan tampak diwajahnya yang pucat, tetapi tidak mengurangi kegagahannya.

"Aku tahu Vater, hanya saja aku ingin tampil yang terbaik di ulang tahunku yang ke empat belas ini," kata gadis blonde itu dengan semangat. "Akan kuperlihatkan kecantikan perempuan Jerman yang sebenarnya."

Dan laki-laki tua itu hanya tertawa, "Semuanya akan kulakukan untuk anakku sayang, bagaimana Ino?" tanya sang Vater kepada anak kesayangannya.

"Danke, Vater," jawab Ino, setelah itu dia berlari ke arah Vater-nya dan memeluk laki-laki tua itu dengan erat. "Aku sayang Vater."

Tok tok…

"Ya, masuk saja!" perintah sang laki-laki tua itu.

"Tuan, lima belas menit lagi pesta akan dimulai, dan Nona muda ada seorang laki-laki ingin bertemu nona," sang pelayan memberi tahu dan setelahnya melihat jamnya kemudian melihat tuan dan nona mudanya lagi. "Nona harus segera bersiap." saran sang pelayan.

"Tenang saja Sai, oh iya Sai menerutmu lebih baik aku memakai gaun merah muda ini atau biru laut ini?" tanya nonanya sambil memperlihatkan dua gaunnya kepada sang pelayan.

"Hem, menurut saya eh, maksud saya, saya juga tidak tahu fashion jadi…"

"Jawab saja." potong pria tua itu tegas.

"Eh, eh," jawab Sai gugup. "Bagus yang biru nona, karena gaun itu cocok dengan mata nona yang indah itu." jawab Sai tidak yakin apakah jawabannya itu tepat.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Terima kasih Sai, hem…bisakah kau panggilkan Karin?" tanya Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut pada pelayannya itu.

"Baiklah Nona." jawab Sai tenang setelah memberi hormat pada tuan dan nona mudanya ia segera keluar dari kamar Ino.

"Ayah, lebih baik ayah bersiap deh." saran Ino.

" Baiklah Liebe, kupastikan kau siap lima belas menit lagi." kata pria tua, dan Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

_**The Resistance belongs to Meine Nacht**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Kau tahu! Aku sungguh-sungguh!" teriak Sakura kesal, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Aku juga sungguh-sungguh," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau kau mau datang ke _si mata merah_(4) kau tidak boleh makan seperti makanan _orang_ _bertopi_ (5)." bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak suka makanan _si mata merah_!" bisik Sakura kesal. "Aku tidak suka kentang dan susis yang tidak berasa itu!" bisik Sakura.

"Mau tidak mau kamu harus menyukai dua hal itu," paksa Sasuke. "Ini bukan kota _orang bertopi._" kata Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi kenapa memesankan aku makanan itu-"

"Sakura jangan manja!" bentak Sasuke. "Setelah keluar dari sini kau boleh makan _scone_(6) sebanyak-banyaknya yang kamu mau!" bisik Sasuke kesal. "Sekarang menurutlah padaku!"

Mungkin sebetulnya yang membuat para agen Resistance tidak bertahan kuat di Prussia bukan karena banyak agen Gestapo bersebaran, tetapi mungkin karena _makanan _yang dimakan mereka.

"Pesanan datang," kata seorang pelayan kereta…

Eh-

Kereta? Ya, mereka sedang ada di kereta bukan kereta biasa, kereta khusus buatan Jerman dengan ukiran mediteran ala Austria, terdengar juga alunan musik ala negara pemusik itu, Austria.

Setelah sang pelayan itu pergi Sakura hanya menatap makanan itu dengan padangan nafsu dan tidak nafsu, yaitu nafsu membunuh dan membuang makanan itu jauh-jauh dan tidak nafsu memakan makanan ala Jerman itu.

"Makanlah, kentang mengandung karbohidrat yang baik untuk tubuhmu." kata Sasuke sambil menghancurkan kentang itu dengan serpihan yang lebih kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dengan lahapnya, seperti layaknya orang Jerman asli.

"Cara makanmu menjijikan." ejek Sakura sambil memakan kentang itu tanpa dihancurkan atau dipotong.

Dan dengan itu Sasuke langsung menginjak kakinya, dengan diselangi bunyi "Ouch." dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam. "Kau harus menghancurkan kentangnya terlebih dahulu! Itu cara orang Jerman." bisik Sasuke tajam pada Sakura.

"Tch," dengan ini lengkap sudah penderitaan Sakura, dengan tidak bisa makan scone kesukaannya ditambah lagi dengan ia harus memakan kentang dan susis yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan ini dan terlebih lagi dengan cara makannya, oh iya! Jangan lupakan karena disini dia harus berbicara bahasa Jerman (7)!

"Kau tahu Sakura, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengan ini semua, aku tahu ini sulit…aku juga mengeluh diawal tapi buktinya aku sekarang bisa melakukan semua ini. Hh, mungkin sekarang bila aku pulang ke rumah _orang bertopi_ mungkin aku yang akan dikira orang sini." kata Sasuke sambil memakan kentang dan susisnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, bisa juga si pantat ayam ini berbicara seperti itu. "Hey, pantat ayam, danke!" jawab Sakura.

"Bukan Hey, tetapi Hallo(8)!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku, okay." jawab Sakura.

"Bukan okay, tetapi ja(9)!" perintah Sasuke lagi. "Kau masih harus banyak belajar." kata Sasuke.

"Terserahlah."

.

.

.

Tok tok…

"Ya?" jawab Ino saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Nona, saya Karin," ucap Karin sambil membuka pintu kamar nonanya.

Terlihatlah seorang gadis sebaya Sakura dengan pakaian maid, rambutnya merah maroon dan juga bertengger kacamata diwajahnya itu, membuatnya menjadi gadis yang cantik.

"Karin, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Ino. "Tolong hias rambutku seindah mungkin." perintah Ino.

Karin hanya tersenyum lembut dan mendekati nona mudanya, "Nona duduk dulu, biar saya ambilkan alat dan barangnya dahulu." kata Karin lembut.

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti dan setelah itu dia duduk di depan kaca riasnya. "Menurutmu hiasan apa yang cocok dengan rambutku dan gaunku ini?" tanya Ino kepada Karin.

"Hm…bagaimana dengan model natural tapi secerah warna gaun nona?" tanya Karin balik sambil mencari peralatan menatanya di laci rias Ino.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Hm…susah menjelaskannya, saya akan mempraktekannya sekarang." jawab Karin.

"Ja! Karin kamu pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? Kenapatiba-tiba nona menanyakan hal tersebut?" tanya Karin balik. "Jangan-jangan nona jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Karin dengan semangat. "Wah-wah siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu ya?"

"Hem, ya begitulah… Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ino.

"Pernah, tetapi sayangnya terlarang," kata Karin, sebelum Ino bertanya apa maksudnya Karin menjawab lagi, "Terlarang karena dengan lelaki Inggris." kata Karin sambil menatap Ino sendu.

"Maaf, sudah membawamu mengingat masa lalumu." kata Ino.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa nona, itu salah saya karena saya gampang terlarut dengan masa lalu saya." ucap Karin sungkan.

.

.

.

Tbc….

.

.

.

**Author's note: Maap! Tambah jelek ya? Maap maap maap, aduh fic saya jelek semua huuhuu… ****. Ada yang berniat review fic saya ini?**

**(1)Verstehen: Mengerti dalam bahasa Jerman.**

**(2) Vater: Ayah dalam bahasa Jerman.**

**(3)Liebe: Sayang dalam bahasa Jerman.**

**(4)Si mata merah itu sebutan Prussia atau orang Prussia dalam Resistance.**

**(5)Kalo orang bertopi itu artinya orang Inggris atau Inggris sendiri, bahasa Resistance juga.**

**(6)Scone: Makanan orang Inggris.**

**(7)Kenapa harus bahasa Jerman, kenapa gak Prussia? Yah, karena bahasa mereka sama.**

**(8)Orang Jerman lebih terbiasa berkata Hallo daripada Hey, berbeda dengan orang Inggris yang lebih suka berkata Hey daripada Hallo.**

**(9)Sama seperti tadi, orang Jerman lebih suka berkata Ja (Tentu karena Ja bahasa Jermannya Ya) daripada Okay, bila kalian mengira Okay itu hanya bahasa Inggris kalian salah, Okay juga bahasa Jerman tetapi entah kenapa orang Jerman lebih suka berkata Ya daripada Okay.**

**Yah, segitu saja dulu, ada berniat review?**

**Sign, Meine Nacht (Out).**


End file.
